This invention relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods used to dehydrate crude oil for storage in crude oil storage tanks of floating production storage and offloading (“FPSO”) installations. More specifically, the invention relates to a process train that includes electrostatic technology housed within the storage tank.
Conventional topside oil separation trains on FPSO installations employ electrostatic separators to dehydrate crude oil for storage in crude oil storage tanks. These separators are part of the topside process train, and are typically large horizontal pressure vessels, which take up space and allowable weight.
Undertaking the dehydration of the crude oil within the crude oil storage tank, by fitting the storage tank with conventional electrostatic internals, would eliminate the requirement for a separate electrostatic pressure vessel in the process train. While this solution would save space and weight, the percentage water cut of the inlet oil steam would be limited to only about 30%. Therefore, a need exists for a more robust solution to handle water content of up to 80%.